Revelations
by Keith Kaizer
Summary: Just a short one shot about how Tsutomu is dealing with things after episode 2. TsutomuBirdy


Author's Note: It's really too bad that there are so few fanfictions about this anime…oh well…here's one more for you so I hope you enjoy it. Also please keep in mind that I've only seen the first two episodes so I'm just going to go from the second episode.

Tsutomu had been up late again overworking himself as he always did to ensure that he had made no mistakes on his latest assignment. Birdy had been nagging him to go to his room and go to sleep for reasons that Tsutomu wasn't really paying attention to except for one; That they were so closely connected now that if his body got a severe lack of rest so did her body. After going through his paper he had been typing for his literature class he sighed to himself, saved the document, and printed off a copy of it which he would turn in tomorrow. Saying that Birdy was rather relieved to see him finishing up what he was doing and preapring to go to sleep would be an understatement to say the least.

Tsutomu walked over to his backpack and put his assignment in his literature class folder. After being satisfied with everything he had done to make his paper as comprehensive as possible Tsutomu went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to bed. "Tsutomu…" Birdy began clearly having something on her mind "Are you feeling all right?" Tsutomu was rather unsure where this question had come from all of a sudden so he arched one of his eyebrows and told her, rather unconvincingly, that he was fine. "You don't seem fine Tsutomu …you have bags under your bloodshot eyes, you hardly ever say a word, you've barely eaten enough to survive, and you seem a bit on edge not to mention irritable…" Birdy mentioned with concern.

"Damn it Birdy, I said I'm fine!" Tsutomu growled out fed up with Birdy's constant nagging. This outburst startled Birdy and even Tsutomu quite a bit since they both knew that he had always been the 'mild-mannered' type.

Birdy meekly responded with acknowledgement and told him to change his shirt and pants from his school uniform already and into a white t-shirt and some sweatpants before he got into bed. Tsutomu after finishing with his preparations went to his room and complied with Birdy's request first taking off his shirt and then taking off his pants causing him to cringe in pain. This seemed to catch Birdy's attention as she asked Tsutomu if he was sure that he was alright. This time Tsutomu just ignored Birdy and continued changing into his t-shirt and sweatpants. Birdy was rather annoyed at being shunned like that but quickly let it go after seeing a gash that was running down Tsutomu's the side of Tsutomu's stomach to his right kneecap. "Tsutomu …what the hell is that?!?" Birdy inquired using Tsutomu's arm to point at the gash she had recently found on his leg. After he realized what Birdy was talking about he became flustered and quickly put on his sweatpants trying not to grimace.

"Don't worry about it Birdy. I…just…got that from…" unfortunately Tsutomu wasn't able to come up with an explanation quickly enough so Birdy came to one of her own.

"Wait… Tsutomu …you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Birdy asked rather startled after connecting the dots and realizing what was going on.

"I said it's none of your business Birdy! Don't worry, I'm taking care of this vessel well enough for _you_ to use it as much as _you_ need." Tsutomu responded irritably even though he did all he could to sound nonchalant.

"Please… Tsutomu …just talk to me…I'm not as naïve as you might think. You know I was a teenager once too…just please let me in. I may seem like all I care about is your body but over time I've felt an ever growing bond becoming present between us. Please just talk to me so I can try to help you. I don't want to lose you Tsutomu, mind, body, or soul." Birdy pleaded clearly concerned about his well-being. Tsutomu sighed to himself after settling into bed.

"…Birdy…you just wouldn't understand…" Tsutomu mumbled discouragingly. Birdy smiled to herself due to his naivety.

"Try me Tsutomu. I understand more than you might think." Birdy responded glad to finally be getting somewhere.

"Well…I have to get good grades lest I dishonor my family name, I have an awkward relationship with my peers, I don't receive any respect let alone privacy from my family, you forced me into your own personal vendetta against Ruby, and after seeing me transform into a pink haired woman I can say goodbye to Natsumi ever being with me, and it's very awkward to be sharing a body with someone you love." Tsutomu rambled going into a long enough rant that he didn't realize he had told Birdy the last thing he said. "I don't know…what I'd do if…anything were to ever happen to you Birdy…that guy broke your arm and I couldn't do anything to stop him…next time it'll be worse." Although she knew that he was trying to hide it the best that he could Tsutomu was falling in love with her the more he knew about her. Although she couldn't pick up on him thinking it she knew that this must be a very awkward feeling to have since…well…she was a part of him so it would basically be like being in love with yourself.

"Tsutomu…I know that being a teenager is a rough road to travel down and that sometimes the feelings you have are somewhat…odd…and you are unsure as how to deal with them. I'm aware that your life might seem overwhelming sometimes but deep in your heart you know that your family and your friends will always be there for you. Most of all Tsutomu I don't want you to forget that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Even if you just need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. You're not just my vessel Tsutomu…you're so much more. Everybody's got things covered in the world right now so how about you get some rest?" Birdy suggested caringly.

"Good night Birdy..." Tsutomu mumbled and, out of exhaustion, couldn't help but add "I love you" before falling into the dark abyss of slumber. Birdy grinned relieved at him finally beginning to feel loved and accepted.

"I love you too Tsutomu …I love you too." Birdy said before falling asleep as well.


End file.
